


That One Time (In Season 1)

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Jared/Jensen, Past Relationship(s), revealing secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared tells Gen an interesting story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time (In Season 1)

“You WHAT?” Gen practically spit her drink everywhere.  
“You mean Jared never told you?” Daneel asked, “It was the first thing Jensen told me.”  
Jensen rolled his eyes, then looked desperately at Jared for help.  
“Once,” Jared said, “Come on, we were single. We lived together, for gods sakes.”  
“Okay,” Gen said.  
“It was late during season 1…” Jared started.

About 10 years ago…  
Jared showed up at Jensen’s motel room at three in the morning, crying.  
“Dude, are you okay?” Jensen asked.  
“Do I LOOK okay?”  
Jensen let him in.  
“What happened?”  
“Remember that girlfriend I told you about?”  
“Yeah.”  
“She dumped me,” Jared said bitterly.  
“I’m sorry, man.”  
“I’ve been up all night,” Jared said, “Just…wondering what the hell went wrong. What the hell I did wrong.”  
Jensen patted his friend’s shoulder.  
“She doesn’t deserve you, okay?”  
Jared took a deep breath, then hugged Jensen. Pulling away, Jensen pressed his soft lips against his friend’s. The taller man didn’t resist, only kept kissing.  
“What the fuck, Jensen?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s…me who should be sorry,” Jared said, “All this time…rubbing it in your face. How could I not…I want you, Jensen.”  
That was all Jensen needed. He took his tall friend by the hair and pulled him to the bed.  
Present…  
“And then you did it…” Gen concluded.  
Jensen groaned, head in his hands.  
“Yep,” Jared said, “Nobody knows but us.”  
“Wow,” Gen said.


End file.
